Spotlight-Antrag
Spotlight-Anträge center|700px|Spotlights Auf dieser Seite kann deine Wikia Community die Erstellung eines Spotlights beantragen. Klicke auf den „Stelle deinen Antrag“-Button und fülle im neuen Fenster die Vorlage gemäß dem weiter unten gezeigten Beispielantrag aus. Unterschreibe deinen Antrag unbedingt mit ~~~~. Stelle deinen Antrag Kriterien: *Der Antragsteller muss Administrator der jeweiligen Wikia Community sein oder verlinkt auf die Diskussion mit dem betroffenen Administrator, damit wir wissen, dass er mit der Beantragung eines Spotlights einverstanden ist. *Die Wikia Community sollte über ca. 100 Artikelseiten verfügen; Stubs sollten maximal 1/5 aller Seiten ausmachen. *Ein Logo, Favicon und ein passender Hintergrund sollten vorhanden sein. *Die Hauptseite sollte über ein ansprechendes Layout und Design verfügen sowie Links zu den wichtigsten Inhalten bereitstellen. *Wichtige und aktuelle Inhalte sollten auch über die Wiki-Navigation abrufbar sein. *Jede Seite sollte kategorisiert sein und überhaupt sollte eine klare Kategoriestruktur vorhanden sein. Diese hilft den Lesern dabei, vernünftig durch das Wiki zu navigieren. *Das vorgeschlagene Bild für das Spotlight muss akzeptabel sein, im Querformat vorliegen und ansprechend wirken. **Verwendet nicht euer Wiki-Logo als Bild und verzichtet auf Text. Nehmt ein buntes Bild, welches die Aufmerksamkeit des Auges des Betrachters auf sich zieht! **Die Maße eines Spotlights sind 255x123 Pixel. Euer Bildvorschlag muss nicht exakt diese Maße aufweisen. Sofern es in einem passenden Format vorliegt, können wir es entsprechend zuschneiden. Beachtet, dass der untere Teil von einem Textfeld überdeckt wird. *Das Wiki sollte vom Thema her kein Duplikat eines größeren/etablierten Wikis sein oder das gleiche oder nah verwandte Thema eines etablierten Wikis behandeln. *Falls der Spotlightantrag angenommen wurde, darf erst 6 Monate nach Ablauf dieser Beantragung ein weiteres Spotlight beantragt werden. Hinweise: Solltest du Hilfe bei einigen der oben genannten Punkte benötigen, kann dir vielleicht unser Community Development-Team helfen. Bitte beachte, dass eine Spotlightbewerbung eine gewisse Zeit dauern kann, da #die Spotlights im monatlichen Turnus erneuert werden #nur eine bestimmte Anzahl an Spotlights pro Auswahl aufgenommen werden können #bestimmte Kriterien vor Erstellung des Spotlights erfüllt sein müssen. Das Wikia-Team sieht sich deinen Antrag so bald wie möglich an und wird auf dieser Antragsseite antworten. Das Wikia-Team behält es sich vor, unpassende Spotlightanträge ohne nähere Angabe von Gründen abzulehnen, oder entsprechend anzupassen. Bitte akzeptiere diese Entscheidung. ca:Wikia:Spotlights en:Project:Spotlights es:Wikia:Spotlights fr:Spotlights ja:Wikia:ウィキアスポットライト nl:Spotlights pt:Central_da_Comunidade:Spotlights zh:Wikia:Spotlights pl:Project:Spotlight __TOC__ Beispielantrag Fringe-Wiki (ausstehend) Ich würde dir davon abraten, das Bild für weiteren Text zu nutzen. Dafür sind bereits die zwei Textzeilen vorgesehen. Stattdessen schlage ich vor, ein aussagekräftiges Bild als eyecatcher zu verwenden. Entsprechend sollte dann auch der Text noch einmal angepasst werden. Ich rate dazu, eher prominent auf der Hauptseite oder über einen hervorgehobenen Forenbeitrag in eurem Wiki auf euer Spielprojekt hinzuweisen. Auf eurer Hauptseite sind mir noch vier weitere Dinge aufgefallen, um die man sich zunächst kümmern sollte: *Die rechte Spalte ist rechts abgeschnitten *Ein tag schließt nicht (das seht ihr an dem Hinweis Von „http://de.fringe.wikia.com/wiki/Fringe_Wiki?oldid=9869“ ganz am Ende der Seite *Nach Möglichkeit sollten auf der Hauptseite keine roten Links zu finden sein. *Die Benachrichtigungsblase links stört, da man sie nicht wegklicken kann und sie sich über den Inhalt legt. Ich rate dazu, diese ggf. durch folgendes Script zu ersetzen: http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/WikiaNotification Meldet euch gerne noch einmal, wenn ihr die angesprochenen Punkte berücksichtigt habt :) Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 16:40, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :So, ich habe jetzt das meiste abgearbeitet. Das Bild finde ich eigentlich recht passend, da ich das nicht wirklich als "Text" interpretiere, und das ist das, womit wir momentan werben könne. Fringe ist eben vorbei :( Den nicht schließenden Tag habe ich bis jetzt noch nicht gefunden. Wer ihn findet, darf ihn behalten :D Nein, Meldung wäre ganz nett, falls er sich weiterhin vor mir versteckt^^ Gruß, Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 12:43, 30. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::thumbthumbDas sieht doch schon besser aus :) Der Codefehler kann auch von einer auf der Hauptseite eingebundenen Vorlage herübergetragen werden. Ich würde dich bitten, diese Möglichkeit mit einzubeziehen. Die Einbindung der Projektvorlage aus dem Community Wiki am Ende eurer Hauptseite weist noch Redlinks auf. Das sollte noch angepasst werden. ::Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten, ein Fringe-Spotlight ansprechender zu gestalten, als nur eine Art Logo zu verwenden. Was spricht denn bspw. gegen eines der beiden Bilder rechts? Aus meiner Erfahrung heraus werden reine Logo-/Text-Spotlights einfach kaum beachtet, das wäre einfach eine verschenkte Möglichkeit für das Fringe Wiki. Und wenn es da draußen noch mehr Fringe-Fans gibt, dann könntet ihr sie wohl am ehesten so erreichen, egal ob Fringe noch läuft, oder nicht. Da wohl aktuell keine Wiederholung der Serie im TV zu vernünftigen Sendezeiten in Aussicht ist (korrigiere mich, wenn ich mich täusche), kann ich auch nur bedingt empfehlen, mit dem Spotlight bis dahin zu warten. Sonst würde sich sowas natürlich auch anbieten. ::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 13:47, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Das ist schon mal gut. Aber mit dem Codefehler, da suche ich mich ja dumm und dämlich. Tja, wenn dann das erste Bild würde ich mal sagen. Aber unserer Community hat sich auf das Fringe the Game-Bild geeinigt. Was hast du dagegen? Das ist doch mehr Werbung, da es im Gegensatz zu Fringe noch läuft. Natürlich gibt es Fringe-Fans da draußen, aber die sind schwer zu ködern und einfach nur mit Fringe hat es bisher nicht oder nur schwer funktioniert. :::Genau, die Serie wird noch wiederholt, aber nur zu unmöglichen Zeiten und dann immer kurz darauf abgebrochen. Dann fängt ein anderer Sender von vorne an. Warten sehe ich auch als wenig erfolgversprechend. Sollte noch mal etwas kommen, so wäre das etwas für den nächsten Spotlightantrag, :::Gruß, Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 15:45, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::Codefehler: Ich muss genauso suchen und kenne euren Code weniger als ihr es tut. Ich könnte mir das höchstens mal anschauen, wenn ich mehr Zeit zur Verfügung habe, aber das ist aktuell leider nicht der Fall. Da müsstet ihr einfach warten. ::::Bild: Ich persönlich habe nichts gegen das Bild. Ich möchte lediglich den maximalen Nutzen für euch herausholen und ich behaupte nicht leichtfertig, dass ein bestimmtes Motiv ggf. weniger gut ankommen kann als ein anderes. Ich nenne das Spotlight-Erfahrung. Ich habe selbst meinen eigenen Geschmack oft genug gegen den Strom anrennen lassen ;) Dazu kommt, dass Spotlights grundsätzlich auf Hauptseiten verlinken. Von dort befindet sich bei euch lediglich ein Link im unteren Drittel, der sich in einem Nebensatz befindet, der auf eine Seite zu "Fringe the Game" verlinkt, auf der die letzten Neuigkeiten 16 Monate alt sind. Auch das stört mich im Grunde nicht großartig. Aber wenn ihr schon ein Aushängeschild habt, wollt ihr euch dann nicht von eurer besten Seite zeigen? ::::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 16:04, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::Ja, du hast recht. Dann nehmen wir das Bild und vertrauen auf deine Erfahrung. :::::Ich kann ja suchen, aber ich habe auch wenig Zeit. Einfach mal sehen, wer es zuerst findet :) :::::Gruß, Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 16:25, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Jedipedia (ausstehend) Auch hier gilt, ähnlich wie beim Antrag des Fringe Wikis, dass ich von der Verwendung des Logos bzw. eines Textes als Bild, abrate. Sucht nach etwas, was die Aufmerksamkeit des Auges auf sich zieht (Bosso denkt an Mara Jade ...). Und auch an dieser Stelle noch einmal der Hinweis auf die linke Box, die sich bei jedem Aufruf über den Inhalt streckt: Ich rate auch euch noch einmal zu w:c:dev:WikiaNotification. Bei allem anderen sehe ich absolut kein Problem ;) Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 16:51, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Ich frage hier mal anstelle meiner Kollegen was momentan noch verändert werden müsste, damit dem Antrag stattgegeben werden würde. Advieser Kontakt 20:41, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__ Sly-Wiki (ausstehend) Folgende Dinge fallen mir spontan auf, aufgrund denen ein Spotlight aktuell noch nicht in Frage kommt: *Undeutliches, schwer lesbares Logo *Gekacheltes Hintergrundbild, das nicht für alle Auflösungen geeignet ist *Karg bestückte Navigation *Ungleichmäßig und unübersichtlich aufgebaute Hauptseite *Abschreckende Warnung („Diese Benutzer haben wir schon gesperrt“) auf der Hauptseite Sind diese Punkte abgearbeitet, kannst du dich gerne noch einmal melden. Solltest du Hilfe bei der Überarbeitung benötigen, kannst du gerne einen Community Development-Antrag stellen. Beachte dabei aber bitte, dass im Zuge der anstehenden Gamescom uns aktuell nur begrenzt Zeit zur Verfügung steht. Danach kümmern wir uns selbstverständlich gerne darum :) Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 14:02, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Okay habe schon einmal das Logo und den Hintergrund geändert und die Warnung entfernt. Um den Rest werde ich mich auch noch kümmern. Gruß Sandro Heschl (Diskussion) 10:59, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Nun wurde auch die Hauptseite komplett überarbeitet. Reicht das nun oder haben wir etwas vergessen? Gruß Sandro Heschl (Diskussion) 17:44, 23. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Folgende Punkte fallen weiterhin auf: :*Die wichtigsten Seiten sind noch immer nicht über die Navigation erreichbar. :*Der Text im ersten Bild beim Slider auf der Hauptseite ist zu lang/enthält Wikisyntax die im Slider nicht ausgeführt wird. :*Die Umfrage auf der rechten Spalte der Hauptseite wird rechts ganz knapp abgeschnitten. :*Die „Neuesten Nachrichten“ auf der Hauptseite sind bereits weit über ein Jahr alt. :*Testet euren Wiki-Hintergrund auch für höhere Auflösungen. Wenn ihr dabei Hilfe benötigt, schreibt auf unsere Seite für Community Development-Anträge. :*Das Wiki-Logo sieht leider auch immer noch verpixelt aus. :*Wenn ihr keine Facebook-Seite habt, dann verlinkt auch nicht darauf. :Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 14:05, 30. Sep. 2014 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__ Schloss Einstein Wiki (ausstehend) Zwei Kleinigkeiten die mir spontan auffallen und denen ihr euch noch annehmen solltet: *Die Umfrage auf der Hauptseite ist aktuell nur ein leerer Kasten (ich empfehle eine neue Umfrage oder den Kasten zu entfernen) *Der Hinweis auf das Forum auf der Hauptseite ist zu 75% nur freie Fläche (ich empfehle entweder mithilfe von die Forenaktivität einzubinden oder den Kasten zu verkleinern). Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 13:22, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__ Pflanzen gegen Zombies Wiki (akzeptiert) Hallo Hinterdeichler, toll, was ihr aus dem Pflanzen gegen Zombies Wiki gemacht habt! Zu einer einzigen Änderung würde ich euch raten, damit ich euch ein Spotlight einstellen kann: Verwendet auf eurer Hauptseite die Spalten-Formatierungs-Tags, damit sich die Werbebox auf der Hauptseite nicht über euren Inhalt legt. Wenn ihr irgendwelche Fragen dazu habt, oder Hilfe benötigt, dann sagt gerne Bescheid ;) Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 08:42, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Glaube das sollte erledigt sein ;-) --Hinterdeichler (Diskussion) 13:31, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Fantastisch! Wird in die Spotlight-Auswahl für Oktober übernommen :) ::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 14:04, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__ Dragonvale Wiki (ausstehend) Als ausstehend markiert, prinzipiell aber akzeptiert. Ich werde es mir notieren. Sicherheitshalber würde ich dich bitten, im November noch einmal einen Hinweis hier zu hinterlassen. Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 16:55, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__ Pfotenballenklub Wiki (ausstehend) Hallo Vanyar21, da es bereits ein älteres Tales of-Wiki gibt, frage ich dich natürlich zuerst, warum ihr euch nicht zusammenschließt. Dieser Sachverhalt wird nicht umsonst in den Kriterien für ein Spotlight im Text oben thematisiert ;) Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 13:54, 30. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo, :also ursprünglich waren wir auf diesem Wiki aktiv, doch es gab einige Diskrepanzen mit dem dortigen Admin, weswegen wir uns entschlossen haben, ein eigenes Wiki zu gründen. Wir haben auch mit dem Admin gesprochen, der nichts dagegen hat. Je nachdem, wie die Gespräche weiter verlaufen, schließt er sich vielleicht uns an. :Und es ist auch immer die Frage, was man als "etabliertes Wiki" bezeichnet ;) :Aber wenn das ein Problem ist, dass zurzeit zwei Wikis existieren, kann ich vielleicht zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt nochmal einen Antrag stellen :) ~ [[Vanyar21 ~]] (Diskussion) 21:11, 30. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Habe ich das richtig verstanden, dass ihr euch ggf. wieder zusammenschließt, sobald die „Diskrepanzen“ mit dem Admin des älteren Wikis beseitigt wurden? In erster Linie geht es darum, niemanden via Spotlights zu verwirren, wenn er ggf. bereits das andere Wiki kennt, sowie keine aktiven Leser/Autoren vor den Kopf zu stoßen ;) ::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 09:39, 1. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :::Noch einmal Hallo :) :::Wir wissen noch nicht, ob die Diskrepanzen gelöst werden, da man bei einigen Dingen, die das Wiki angeht, einfach komplett unterschiedlicher Meinung ist. Aber wir sprechen zurzeit noch mit dem Admin darüber. :::Wie gesagt, wenn es ein Problem ist, können wir auch auf den Spotlightantrag verzichten, bis dort eine Lösung gefunden ist. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass die Leute verwirrt werden^^ (auch wenn es vielleicht sinnig wäre, sich den Qualitätsfaktor der Artikel im Vergleich anzusehen^^") :::~ [[Vanyar21 ~]] (Diskussion) 21:43, 3. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ja, unterhaltet euch noch einmal darüber. Es ist nicht grundsätzlich ein Problem; sollte allerdings eine Einigung erzielt werden können, macht das vieles einfacher – für euch, für uns und für alle anderen. Meldet euch dann einfach nochmal. Ich lasse den Antrag derweil offen. :) ::::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 16:47, 6. Okt. 2014 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__ Kategorie:Community Development